Always on My Mind
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Hyde has a surprise for Jackie on Valentine's Day.....


Title: Always on My Mind 

Author: Autumn  

  
  


Disclaimer: I own not, therefor I am. The song 'Always on My Mind' Is property of Elvis, and 'What a Wonderful World' is Louie Armstrong's.  
  


Note: I'm pretty sure Rainbow Brite is from the '80s, but whatever.  
  


This is set in 2nd season. 

********************

Steven Hyde strolled into the Forman basement and took his  
place in the circle. He glanced up and was surprised to see Red  
Forman sitting across from him.  
  


Hyde: Hey Red what's going on?  
  


Red: Well Steven, Eric here told me about your problem so I'm here to  
make sure you don't act like a dumbass.  
  


Eric: Dad, would you care to do the honors?  
  


Red lights up a joint, takes a hit and passes it on.  
Kelso (who is wearing a hideous red, orange, and yellow Hawaiian  
shirt) Eric, your dad is so cool!  
  


Red: Shut up dumbass!  
  


Eric: Yeah, Rainbow Brite!  
Hyde: Why is he here If I had it my way, he'd be gone and Fez would  
be here.  
  


Kelso: Well, FINE! (He gets up and stalks out) Fez takes his place.  
  


Red: That's better, now let's hurry this up so I can leave.  
  


Hyde: Ok, so why are we here?  
  


Eric: Uh, to help you man.  
  


Fez: Yes, we are here to help your problem.  
  


Hyde: My problem/ What's my problem?  
  


Red: You mean you're so stupid you don't know?  
  


Eric: Hyde, you've only been moaning about it all year.  
  


Fez: Yes, so we are helping you to get it.  
  


Hyde: Get what?  
  


All except Hyde: Jackie!  
  


Suddenly an alarm clock sounds and Hyde wakes up.  
  


Hyde: Wow man, trippy dream  
  


Later that afternoon....  
Donna and Eric are looking through albums. Fez is out with Caroline,  
and Kelso is bugging Jackie on the couch. Hyde walks in.  
  


Kelso: Come on Jackie! How much longer can you resist my hot body?  
  


Jackie: Ewww! I already told you Michael, cheaters aren't sexy,  
they're worse than lepers.  
  


Donna: Nice burn!  
  


Kelso moves over to sit by Jackie who is repulsed and scrambles to  
the other end of the couch. Hyde strolls over and sits by her.  
  


Kelso: (indignantly) Hyde!  
  


Hyde: What? She doesn't want your stupid face near her, and you  
don't seem to get it.  
  


Jackie (beams at him): Thank you Steven!  
  


Hyde: Sure doll. He stretches his arm around her.  
  


Kelso: Hyde, you suck!  
  


Hyde: (shrugs) whatever man. So what's everyone up to tonight?  
  


Kelso: I have to go to this stupid part with Laurie at her church.  
And I have to wear a costume, so I have to go find one. He leaves.  
  


Eric: Donna and I are going to the hub, and then we'll spend the  
night at the new Evergreen Terrace.  
  


Jackie: Why the Hub?  
  


Donna: Because that's what we went on our first date.  
  


Jackie: Oh that's so romantic! You two are so cute together.  
  


Hyde: Jackie what are you doing tonight?  
  


Jackie: (her brightness fades a bit) Nothing, I'm all alone on  
Valentines day. I'm pathetic.  
  


Hyde: (soothingly) No you're not. I'm alone too. Hey if you're not  
busy, ya wanna come over and hag out?  
  


Jackie: (surprised by the invitation) Sure Steven, what time?  
  


Hyde; How about 7?  
  


Jackie: Great! (she kisses him on the cheek and bounds out the door)  
  


Eric: Al right Hyde, you finally got a date!  
  


Red: (from upstairs) ERIC!  
  


Eric heads upstairs.  
  


Hyde: Is everything set up with Jerry?  
  


Donna: Yeah.  
  


Hyde: Donna are you sure this is a good idea?  
  


Donna: Relax Hyde, this will totally work. I'm still surprised  
you're doing this. I mean, it's just not like you.  
  


Hyde: People change Donna.  
  


Donna: Well good luck tonight Hyde, but I know Jackie will love it.  
  


Hyde: Thanks Donna, Have fun with Forman. He heads out the door.  
  


Later that evening....  
  


Laurie comes downstairs and Eric busts out laughing, She is dressed  
in a habit.  
  


Laurie: Shut up. I can't believe I have to go to this stupid party  
at the church, dressed in this.  
  


Eric: Well that's what you get for telling mom you'll do stuff when  
you're drunk.  
  


Laurie: (rolls her eyes) Is the tart gonna be mopin' in the basement  
with the orphan?  
  


Eric: Actually Jackie's going to Hyde's.  
  


Laurie: He finally asked her out?  
  


Eric: Wait, you knew about that?  
  


Laurie: I have eyes Eric. And he doesn't just wanna jump her. He  
actually likes her for some reason.  
  


Eric: Yes he does!  
He leaves the house to pick up Donna. Laurie goes over to answer the  
door. Kelso is outside dressed as a Rabbi.  
  


Laurie: WHAT are you wearing?  
  


Kelso: You told me to dress like a priest.  
  


Laurie: Rabbi's are Jewish idiot!  
  


Kelso: So?  
  


Laurie: The church we are going to is Catholic!  
  


Kelso: Again so?  
  


Laurie: Never mind, this will be interesting.  
  


Fez and Caroline are at a restaurant.  
  


Fez: Oh Caroline, you have the most beautiful eyes. They are like  
the depths of the ocean.  
  


Caroline: Your jet black hair is as silky and smooth as you are!  
They lean forward and kiss.  
  


Fez: You are one hot mamma!  
  


Caroline: Fez, do you want to meet my parents?  
  


Fez: My first American parent meeting, this is so exciting!  
They leave hand in hand.  
  


7 PM Steven Hyde's Apartment  
  


Hyde has changed into a nice button down shirt and black jeans. His  
glasses are off, and he is surveying the rooms to check for  
cleanliness. He hears a soft knock at the door and opens it to find  
  


Jackie wearing a forest green dress under her coat.  
  


Jackie: Wow Steven, you look really nice.  
  


Hyde: Thanks, you look beautiful Jackie.  
She smiles at him and steps inside. Thank you Steven.  
  


Hyde: May I take your coat?  
  


Jackie is surprised by his behavior but goes along with it. SO  
  


Steven, what are we gonna do tonight?  
  


Hyde: Well, uh, we could listen to music. (he goes and flips the  
radio on) Have a seat. (He gestures to the couch).  
Voice on the radio: This is Jerry Thunder at the Sound! Let's take  
a walk on the wild side here with Lou Reed. The opening bars begin  
and Hyde notices Jackie singing along to the song.  
  


Hyde: (surprised) You like Lou Reed?  
  


Jackie: Absolutely. I think he's underrated though. Y know he's  
ahead of his time. Like I think he'll be really popular in 20 years.  
  


Hyde (is really impressed) I never knew you like Lou Reed.  
  


Jackie: There are a lot of things you don't know about me Steven.  
  


Hyde: What's your favorite song?  
  


Jackie: This magic moment.  
  


Hyde: (nods in understanding). That's my favorite too. He sits in  
silence when the voice of Jerry Thunder comes back on.  
  


Jerry: All right, all you lovebirds out there. This is a special  
Valentines Day request, for a very special woman. Our requestee  
rights in: Jerry, I've been a real dillhole to the woman I love and I  
need to tell her I'm sorry. So this song is for Jackie, from Steven.  
  


Maybe I didn't treat you  
As well as I should have.  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I should have  
Maybe I wasn't there to hold you  
When you were feeling down  
But you were always on my mind  
  


Hyde looked at Jackie nervously and she looked back with tears  
shining in her eyes. He leaned over and embraced me.  
  


Hyde: Dance with me?  
  


Jackie: (too choked up to answer mearly nodded)  
He led her out onto the floor. He placed an arm at the small of her  
back and held her other hand over his heart underneath his own  
hand.  
  


Hyde leaned into her and crooned the words of the song into her ear.  
She sighed contentedly and lay her head against his shoulder a sweet  
smile on her lips as she closed her eyes and reveled in being held in  
his arms.  
The song ended but neither of the m moved.  
  


Hyde: I can't say it as well as he did, but I am sorry. I love you  
and I wanna be with you if you'll have me.  
  


Jackie: Oh Steven this is the sweetest, most romantic Valentines Day  
ever!  
  


Hyde took that as a yes and leaned down to kiss her.  
The commercial break ended and Jerry came back on the air.  
  


Jerry: We have another request here form Hot Donna and the skinny  
neighbor boy. This is to the tart and the orphan.  
  


Louis Armstrong's beautiful voice filled the room.  
I see trees of green.... Red roses too  
I watch them bloom... for me and you  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world.....  
The new couple danced the night away happy to be in the arms of the  
person who understood them better than anyone else on the planet. It  
truly was the best Valentines Day ever!


End file.
